Chess
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Team Q4 has all met up in a place they shouldn't have met up in, in a place they had never met up in before, by a shadowy figure, who appears to want them to battle each other. To the death.
1. Meetings

Aichi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

He sat up, and looked at the digital clock by his bed, to find that the numbers were going crazy.

_What the? _Aichi stared at the clock, confused. Then he shook his head. _Keep it together. _

Aichi stood up, and he walked out of his room. The doors opened and closed shut, and there were clothes dancing everywhere.

_What... _"Mom, Emi, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" He yelled, and no answer came. Aichi suddenly realized that he should be doing his hair and normal routine. Mabye all of this was just the wind. Aichi walked to the bathroom, forced the door to keep open, and stepped inside, to stare at his reflection. His reflection showed him already dressed and ready for the day.

"What..." Aichi looked down at himself. He was in normal clothes, and his hair was already brushed and tidied up. "Emi! Mom! I'm serious! This isn't funny!" He yelled. No answer. Then he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and Aichi whipped around to see a cloaked figure.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" He demanded, and put up his hand to shove the one on his shoulder away, just to find that his hand went through it. "What?" Aichi looked at the figure questiongly, who made no response. Then it gestured to follow it... Or him... Or her... Or whatever it was.

_It would make sense if this was a dream. The nightmare can touch you but you can't touch it. Or, if it is, I'm going to have an interesting tale to tell my friends. _He thought darkly. He followed the figure, avoiding the dancing clothes and moving doors. As he went down the staircase, the figure opened the front door, and went outside. Curiously, Aichi followed.

They were in a pitch black room, that looked like it had no floor to step on, but for some reason he could still stand.

"Aichi? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked, and Aichi turned around to see that it was Kai.

"Kai?"

"Huh? You guys are here?" Aichi turned around again to see it was Kamui.

"What the..." Aichi turned around again, seeing Misaki rubbing her head in confusion.

All the doors they came through slammed shut. The shadowy figure turned around to face them. Or, it seemed, because Aichi couldn't really tell if it was facing him or not. Then they all heard a chuckle.

_**"Welcome, Q4."**_


	2. Explanations

"_**I've been expecting you all."**_

"What? Who are you?" Kai shouted.

_**"I am your father."**_

"What?!" Kai looked utterly shocked.

The figure laughed. **_"I'm just kidding, Kai. You're so gullible."_**

"But seriously, who are you?" Misaki yelled.

_**"Why should I tell you?"**_The figure retorted

"Why aren't you telling us?" Aichi snapped back

**_"Again, why should I?"_**

"Gah! Just cut the shit and tell us who you are already!" Kamui snarled.

**_"No."_**

"Gah!"

**_"Just think that you'll be fighting to find out who I am. Until then you may call me The Thing."_** It said.

"Bullshit!" Kamui spat

_**"Bullshit is right. And you'll be going through a hell lot of it."**_The thing said. Kamui muttered under his breath.

"Will you at least explain what's going on here?" Misaki inquired, raising an eyebrow.

_**"Yes. Be patient."**_The thing snapped. Then it clapped its hand together and a four-people sofa appeared out of nowhere. **_"Take a seat. This will be a long explaination."_**

Cautiously, the four kids sat on the sofa. The Thing cleared his throat.

**_"Basically, I teleported you all here, in the world I had created. Don't try escaping though. There's no exit."_**It quickly added. Aichi narrowed his eyes. Was The Thing trying to hide something from them?

_**"Anyway, you have all proven to be extremely entertaining."**_It continued. **_"Therefore I have decided that you all fight each other to the death for my amusement."_**

"What?! Fight? To the death? Are you serious?" Kai snarled

_**"Yes. Last one standing gets to live. Also, you will not be fighting each other with a children's card game. That would be absolutely boring."**_The thing sighed. Aichi felt his fists clench.

**_"I am going to make you all fight as your avata_****___rs."_**

* * *

**Who is this "Thing"? What will they be doing? For now, it remains a mystery. Meanwhile, I can put you all on cliffhangers ^_^**

**Support me on this story for later chapters!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	3. Discorveries

"Fight as our avatars?! What do you mean?" Aichi inquired

_**"Exactly what I meant. You will fight as your avatars."**_The Thing replied flatly. It snapped its fingers, and they all transformed. Aichi was Blaster Blade. Kai was in an outfit that resembled Dragonic overload. Kamui was in an outfit that was Perfect Raizer, and Misaki was Minerva.

The thing nodded its head. **_"It was hard picking who you would all be. You all have so many avatars."_**it muttered. _**"Now, I will give you a days length to prepare. Use that time wisely."**_

The figure snapped its fingers, and the scene around them changed. Pitch black void turned into a rather fancy looking training room.

**_"Good luck!"_**It said, and disappeared before Aichi could open his mouth to speak. He looked around the training area. There were some targets, a crate full of weapons, some chairs, and a couple of training dummies walking around.

Kai let out a sigh, and fire came out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth.

"So, that jerk left us here to figure out our given powers by ourselves?" Kamui inquired

"Guess so." Aichi put down his sword, and it glowed. Moments later a zigzagging snake of lightning slithered to a target, and the target exploded into little sparkles. Moments later the target appears again. Aichi just stared at his sword.

"Aichi, are you fine being a Grade 2?" Misaki asked, worry showing in her eyes

Aichi laughed. "You sound like Morikawa." She looked a bit annoyed. "Well, if I die, I would be happy to die as my avatar." Kai smiled.

They spent the rest of the day discovering their abilities. By nightfall, some beds appeared. Everyone was sleeping, except for Aichi, who was staring at the ceiling.

_Who is 'The thing'? _Aichi thought. _Ren? No, he would trap us in a world of his own creation and make us fight to the death. Takuto? Wait, he was long gone since he destroyed link joker. So then, who is The thing?_

Aichi fell asleep with questions filling every crevice of his brain.

The thing sat on a throne he had summoned for himself, and watched as the blue haired boy finally closed his eyes. He chuckled to himself. That boy was so innocent and interesting.

Such a waste.

A chess board materialized in a little table in front of the throne, with little pieces that looked like each of the Q4 members, except more chibi.

_**"This will be fun."**_

* * *

**Yay! Moving on to some violence next chapter!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	4. Paths

Aichi woke up, groaning, his body aching from sleeping in armor. The others were already awake.

"Morning, Aichi. Or what ever time it actually is." Misaki murmured. Aichi sat up on the bed.

They were all startled by a booming voice. _**"Let the fun begin!"**_The thing shouted.

The beds and training room disappeared, and Aichi fell on his butt. Then a forest appeared, with four paths.

**_"Now, before you all actually fight each other, I want to see if you are all actually able to fight."_**The thing cried cheerfully. _**"There are four paths, each one of you decide which to take. Two will have a very powerful grade 3 unit, one will be the peace and quiet route, and one will have a friend that you must kill."**_Aichi noticed that he said 'kill", not defeat.

The thing clapped its hands together. _**"Begin!"**_

Aichi took the second path to the left, Misaki took the second one to the right, Kai took the left and Kamui took the right.

Aichi walked down the path, fully alert to any threats. _Is this the peace and quiet route? _He thought. He quickly answered himself as he came to a small clearing, with a person's back facing him. Aichi recognized the outfit similar to Tetra Drive Dragon. _Leon. _

His suspicions were confirmed when the person turned around. It was Leon. Aichi recognized those fierce purple eyes and breezy blond hair.

"Shall we start, Sendou?" He asked, aiming water cannons straight at the white warrior.

"First, answer a question of mine, please." Aichi replied. Leon raised an eyebrow, but kept the cannons targeting him.

"Were you also transported here by that shadowy figure?" Aichi asked. Leon just tilted his head down, as if he was wondering. Then he smiled.

"Perhaps you may find out when you beat me!" He shouted as the water cannons fired jets of death.

Aichi jumped, and easily avoided due to the extra power in his legs Blaster Blade had. As he landed back on the ground, he did a Counterblast attack. Leon dodged by flying up in the air, and shot water at him once again. Aichi dodged again, spiraling around the water blast until he reached Leon, and pierced him in the skull."

"I'm sorry, Leon." He murmured. He backed away. Leon was clutching his forehead. "Now, tell me! What are you doing here!" Aichi commanded, raising his sword at Leon. Before Leon could speak, he shattered into millions of pieces, which eventually faded away.

_So that's what happens to you when you lose? _Aichi thought. _Hmm. _As Aichi continued down the path, he tried wiping off the brain ooze of his sword, but there was still some left. Aichi gagged.

_I did pretty well there. _He thought.

_Can I really do that to my friends?_

As Aichi arrived, he saw Kamui pacing back and forth impatiently. "Kamui? So you got the peace and quiet route huh?"

Kamui turned around to look at him. "Yeah. It was boring! I want to fight something!" He cried in frustration. Aichi laughed nervously.

They turned around to hear footsteps. Kai came back, covered in sticky green goop. Misaki came back a moment later, covered in pieces of flesh. Both of them made a disgusted face.

"Let's move on to the next stage." Kai muttered, and they turned to go down the final path.

The Leon piece on the chessboard fell. So did the two monster pieces. The Thing quickly moved them away from the board, and tossed them away. Then he turned back on the remaining pieces: Kai, Aichi, Misaki, and Kamui.

**_"You have done very well so far. I'm quite entertained."_**The thing praised. **_"However, that will end soon. So will your lives."_**

**Sorry about not doing anything yesterday! I took a day off from Fanfiction. But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Who is the Thing? What will they be forced to do next? Find out.**

**-AbnormalWriter eating a donut**


	5. Battles

The four people walked down the path absently. Aichi looked around. This path seemed to be exceptionally long, so it would take a while to arrive at the next area. Perfect. Enough time to think about things.

_Why wasn't I bothered when I killed Leon? Do I hold a grudge against him?_

_Or is he not even real?_

Aichi scratched his chin thoughtfully. _He didn't seem so bothered to try and kill me, either._

"Were here." Kai announced. Aichi took in the sight in front of him. It was a very large arena, with bloodthirsty fans cheering.

_**"Welcome to the battles of life! Where we see people struggle for their lives just for our own amusement!"**_Said the thing, and the fans cheered.

_Those fans like this?! Well, more importantly, I heard him change his tone at kill. Mabye it's just an artificial version of our friends?_

**_"First match! Aichi vs Kourin!"_** The fans cheered, as Kourin walked into the arena area. Aichi swore that he heard "Kourin chan!" From somewhere in the audience. Aichi raised his sword.

Kourin was wearing armor that represented Broken Heart Jewel knight, Ashlei. She had a very hostile look to her face, which was met by Aichi's puzzled one. She raised her sword.

"Hello, Aichi. That may be the last 'hello' you get." She sneered. Aichi became even more puzzled. Nobody seemed to be troubled by fighting each other.

_Mabye this place has changed them. Well, it's too early to jump to conclusions. _He thought.

_**"Begin!"**_A loud horn blew somewhere. Kourin leaped, sword aimed at him. Aichi dodged, and then slashed her back. She yelped, but immediately retaliated, jabbing he sword at his head so fast he could barely dodge. He quickly calculated her next move, and was correct. She jumped, attempting to land on him. Aichi jumped as well, piercing her right in her hip. Kourin gasped, and landed with a loud thud on the ground. The fans cheered wildly. They immediately silenced as Kourin's sword glowed with power, and she charged. Aichi blocked it. She snorted, and jumped back.

"Why are you holding back, Aichi?" She snarled. "Try to kill me!"

Aichi flinched. "Why should I! Your my friend!" She paused.

"You've become weaker, Aichi." She leapt at him once again. He blocked with his sword again, and sparks flew as the two pieces of metal clashed. "You will never beat me if you're not strong."

Aichi didn't know why, but he suddenly became angry and pushed her back, sending her tumbling to the ground. Aichi came after her, sword gleaming with rage. Kourin attempted to block it, but Aichi knocked the sword out of her hand. With a maddened yell, he chopped Kourin's head clean off. Blood splattered everywhere, and the fans looked like they wanted to bathe in it. Those who got splattered with blood were mobbed by those trying to lick it off of them. They all went wild.

_I felt it. My darker side landed the killing blow. _

_Does that mean I have to depend on it since I don't really want to kill anyone?_

He left the arena and went over to where all his other friends were waiting.

"You survived, Aichi onii san!" Kamui said cheerfully. Kai and Misaki nodded.

_**"Next battle! Kai vs his mother!"**_


	6. Deaths

_What?! _Aichi thought. _But Kai's mother died! Wait a minute... if his mom is still alive here, then we didn't kill our friends! _Aichi scratched his head, puzzled.

_Does that go the same with us?_

* * *

Kai's POV

"What? But how..." He gasped, pointing a disbelieving finger at his mother, who was in some sort of neo nectar unit costume. Kai didn't know which one, but he didn't care.

"Hello, my little Kai." She smiled, but this one was... Different. She had a cold gaze, and her smile was practically a frown, showing sharp teeth. In fact, she wasn't smiling, she was baring her teeth.

Kai looked at her, befuddled. Then he shook his head.

_This is not my mother._

_But then, why do I still feel afraid to kill her?_

**_"Alright! Begin!"_**The starting horn blew, and the mother leapt at him. Kai raised his sword in defense, but was easily thrown off his feet. The crowd booed.

She chuckled. "This will be very easy." She started jabbing at his head, and he dodged, and kept his distance.

"Too afraid to slash me? I never knew my son was a coward!" She leapt at him again, but Kai flew up, flapping his giant overlord wings. His mother snorted, and tied a vine to his foot, pulling him down and kicking up plumes of dust. The audience cheered.

"Kai!" Kai jumped when he heard Misaki call his name. He turned around, and saw Misaki was crying.

"Kai, listen to me! That isn't your mother! The thing made her more demonic! Set her free! Kai!" She screeched, almost falling off the balcony.

Kai turned back. He raised his sword, and new confidence flowed through his body. He flew at her, who blocked his sword easily.

"You have no hatred in your sword." She hissed, hitting him away. "You cannot defeat me if you are swinging your sword for your own life alone." She leapt at him, and he dove under her belly, piercing her with his sword.

_I'm sorry, Mother. _He felt tears running down his cheeks, and gently laid his dying mother back. He paused, as he watched a dark force leave her body. She opened her eyes. They were no longer menacing, they were kind, and beautiful.

"Kai... Is that you?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, mom. It's me." He replied absently. She nodded her head.

"You've.. Grown so... Much" She was straining the words, as if she was fighting to stay alive and say her goodbyes.

"I-" She was cut off short by a huge blast, and she exploded, blood splattering everywhere. Kai looked at the blood on his palm, which was fading away. He spun around in rage.

"_YOU!" _He screamed, and leapt at the thing, who was blowing the smoke off his finger. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Kai! No!" Kamui yelled, as Kai attempted to pierce him.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He screamed unintelligibly, and he slashed the thing over and over again, each time he did it was like watching the fury of fire cut down a statue. Kai widened his eyes as the wounds healed the moment he created them. The thing laughed. Now that he killed his mother, it was the ugliest thing he had ever heard.

**_"Guards! Take this one back to the spectator balcony."_**He snapped, and four guards emerged, tying Kai up in some chains. Kai screamed in rage, cursing at the guards.

"Shaddap kid. You're lucky that you're still alive." One snapped, and they tossed him on the floor of the balcony.

_**"Two more before the main event! Next battle! One that has been very requested! Misaki vs Ren!"**_


	7. Feelings

Misaki's POV

"Ren?" Misaki repeated, trying not to show too much surprise on her face. She glanced at the others. Kai was sitting on the floor, sulking and cursing under his breath. Kamui was staring at the battlefield and Aichi was looked at Misaki with a concerned look.

Two guards appeared behind them and poked Misaki into the battlefield.

"Hey, watch it!" She snapped, as they shoved her on the dirt floor. She muttered under her breath and dusted her skirt, as she looked up to see how her opponent would be like.

A blob rose from a shadow. Misaki glanced at it curiously as it merged into a familiar shape, and then the shadows faded, to display Ren as Blaster Dark.

"Quite the entrance you put up there" She remarked.

"Thanks, Misa-ki!" Ren replied playfully, earning an annoyed glance from the lilac haired girl.

_**"Fight!"**_The thing announced, and Ren dove back into his shadow.

_Whats his game? _She wondered, and before she could answer herself, Ren rose from her shadow and sliced her.

_What?! _Misaki turned around just in time as Ren striked again, this time blocked by her staff.

Ren smiled amusedly. "Good. I thought that this battle would be boring." Misaki snorted, and they both leapt back.

Misaki fired a couple of energy beams at Ren, who dodged them and did a counterblast. Misaki leapt just before the bolt could hit the tip of her toe.

Ren leapt at her, and she retaliated.

"Too slow." Misaki jumped at the voice behind her as felt a blade pierce her. Misaki groaned and collapsed on the ground, but got up again, blood oozing out of the wound.

_Minerva is slower than Blaster Dark. How will I win this? _Misaki thought, clenching her fist. Ren smiled cooly.

"Misaki!" She jumped at the voice behind her and turned around. The three boys were at the balcony, looking like they were about to fall off.

"Misaki! You're stronger than this!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Come on! Get your game on!" Kamui added.

Even Aichi seemed angry. "Misaki! Hold yourself together, god dammit!"

_I have to win this. _She faced the black warrior in front of her once more. She felt confident to win, yet she felt a pang of sadness for the redhead.

_I'm sorry, Ren._

Ren looked at her puzzledly as Misaki increased her speed, dashing around him. Before Ren could lift his sword, Misaki had already sent her staff thorough him.

Ren groaned, collapsing to the ground. Misaki cocked her head, and saw Ren's eyes. They were frozen in shock, and the glint of life was leaving his eyes. Then he shattered and faded away, leaving an excited crowd, three relieved boys, and a horrified Misaki staring at the arena.


	8. Regrets

**_"Well, that was t_****_he end of Ren! The winner is Misaki Tokura!"_**The thing announced dramatically, and the crowd cheered again, yelling 'gore' and 'blood'. Misaki wrinkled her nose.

She quickly returned to the balcony, giving a concerned glance to her friends. The other two seemed alright, but Aichi was just burying his face in his hands. Misaki saw droplets escaping out of the openings of his palms.

_Poor Aichi. He can't stand this anymore. _Misaki looked back down at the arena. Then she glanced at the last person who hasn't fought yet, Kamui, who looked terribly afraid. Or so he seemed. Robots didn't show too much emotion.

_Don't die, Kamui._

* * *

**Kamui's POV**

Kamui was panicking.

He hated himself for being afraid, but he couldn't calm down at the fact he was about to kill someone, perhaps someone he loved dearly.

_Wait a minute, I couldn't be fighting..._

**_"Next fight! Kamui Katsuragi Vs Emi Sendou!"_**The thing announced, repeating the name of the person Kamui was thinking of.

Kamui felt tears running down his face. He looked at the others, who were patting him sympathetically, except for Aichi, who looked angry and sad at the same time for all the losses of his friends.

_Aichi, I'm so sorry. But I have to do this._

Kamui miserably dragged himself into the arena, feeling absolutely guilty. He didn't even feel amazed by Emi's entrance, who came out of the ground like a dolphin jumping out of the water, as if the water was water. She was a mermaid, with vibrant pink scales and the beautiful face Kamui would die for. And those melting blue eyes...

Kamui felt tears running down his face.

_What should I do?_

A horn blew, signaling the start of the battle, and Emi whipped the robot with her tail, sending him flying backwards. Kamui got up again, but made no move to attack. Emi sensed this, and attacked again, this time ripping a plate of metal off his kneecap. Kamui couldn't tell if the pain was coming from his knee or his heart.

She jumped up again, and majestically sent a tide of water at him. Kamui jumped, dodging the wave, and landed, once again making no move to hurt the mermaid.

Kamui glanced at the balcony. They were giving him a concerned glance. Kamui looked back at his opponent.

_I have to survive for my friends!_

Kamui lifted his arm up, which transformed into a laser cannon, and began charging as he aimed at her. He shut his eyes in sorrow as the laser beam went through Emi. Kamui could hear her scream, and then a soft thud, and the crowd cheering. Kamui opened his eyes, and wished he didn't at the sight in front of him. Emi was blown in half, both halves had blood oozing out of them and burnt organs. Her heart was slowly stopping, and Kamui could see it. Both eyes on each half were lifeless, half of her beautiful face burnt. Kamui fell to his knees and howled to the sky in sorrow and agony, crying. He could also hear Aichi's wails, and his piers trying to hold him back from attacking the thing.

_Just let it end already!_


	9. Mysteries

_**"That's the show for today! The main event will begin tomorrow. Stay tuned, because it's the biggest event!"**_The thing said cheerfully, and the crowd departed. Kamui got up, watching the corpse shatter. He looked at the balcony. Aichi wasn't there, but he could see Kai and Misaki talking.

_What are we gonna do now?_

* * *

**Aichi POV**

Aichi stomped off to the rooms that the guards showed them. He angrily sat down on an elegant love seat while wrapping himself in bandages.

_This isn't worth it! Goddamnit!_

Aichi suddenly flinched at the cold voice responding to his rage.

_"Ah, but it may be." _

"What?! Who's there? The thing?"

"_Me? The thing? Such an insult! You don't even know who I am, but. I have been in you since you were born."_

"You didn't answer my question." Aichi snapped.

_"Ah. I am your dark side, Aichi."_

"What?!"

_"Yes. I am here to help you.. And I will help you avenge your friend's deaths..."_

"But I caused it too, didn't I?" Aichi asked, baffled.

_"That's because the thing forced you to do it, didn't he?"_

"True but..." Aichi shook his head. "Wait a minute, why am I listening to you? First of all, you're my dark side, the part of me I despise. Second, I don't even believe you."

_"Ah, true. I am your dark side, but I was trying to help you. Why despise me? And second, of you don't believe me, then I will give you power."_

Aichi felt dark power starting to course through his body. He tried to stop it, but the darkness was taking over his senses. He stared at his hand, and the armor attached to it was becoming a deep red.

"Aichi!" Aichi jumped at the voice and the darkness seeped out of him. It was the others, and they stared at him.

"Are you okay? Your armor was becoming different and you had some sort of evil look." Misaki said. "Are the wounds leaking on your armor?"

"Ah, Misaki. I'm fine." Aichi insured, but Misaki still looked concerned. He glanced at Kamui, who was saying 'I'm sorry' a bunch of times, and Aichi quickly forgave him.

At least his mouth did.

He glanced at Kai, who gave him a suspicious look, but looked away when Aichi gave him a questioning glance. Then Aichi looked back at his hand.

_At least now I have a way to win._

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Crap. Just crap. Was Aichi falling to the darkness again? Kai settled down on a couch the opposite side of Aichi, and began treating his wounds.

_What was that darkness? Surely it couldn't have been Psyqualia, or even Link Joker. Those two are long gone since Aichi defeated them._

_What's going on?_


	10. Screams

**Sorry for the long wait! I don't have much time on my hands, so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Aichi sighed, looking away from his hand and settling into the couch, eyelids heavy with sleep. He looked at the others as his eyes closed.

_Goodbye._

It was morning, and everyone got up, groaning. Aichi noticed he didn't feel any back pain, especially since h was sleeping in armor. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the shadowy figure on a different balcony, he and the others allowed themselves to be poked into the battlefield.

**_"Welcome to the main event! The moment we've all been waiting for! These warriors will go against each other."_**The thing gestured behind it, and the walls opened to show a gigantic wheel, with markings by the rim, like a spin the wheel game.

_**"We will use this wheel to determine the battlefield!"**_It declared, pulling a lever. There was a giant _Clank, _and the wheel turned rapidly. The wheel gradually got slower, until it stopped, and the arrow was pointing at a mark that looked like a volcano.

**_"The wheel has determined the battlefield! Lava marsh!"_**The thing declared, and the crowd cheered as the ground opened. Aichi could feel the heat of the lava, but was wondering why it didn't kill him yet.

_Odd. _He thought, as he and the others backed up into the little circle they were standing on. There were more circles farther away from them, and little narrow paths that led them to them.

**_"You know the rules. There are none!"_**It shouted, and the crowd laughed.

A horn sounded off, signalizing the start, and everyone ran off to a circle, except for Aichi, who remained, eyes glistening particularly.

He stuck his sword close to the lava until the tip was growing a bright orange, and patiently waited for the others to kill each other.

Misaki was busy with Kamui, and Kai was standing there, on a different circle, watching Aichi closely. Aichi gave him a sly smile, and returned to watching.

Kamui was now exposed, body parts broken and floating in the lava, sword at his neck. He stared in shock at Misaki, who was crying.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, sticking her sword in his throat. Blood gushed out like a waterfall, and he fell in the lava. Misaki stayed, staring at where Kamui died miserably.

The three survivors stayed, muscles twitching, ready to move. Finally, Misaki made the first move. She jumped at Aichi, and sword clashed with staff. Misaki sent flaring energy balls at him, and he dodged, trying to jab at an exposed spot. Finally, he slashed her head open.

Blood poured out rapidly, and her skull was melted due to the hot tip of Aichi's sword. Her brains gushed out like slimy oats, and she stared in back horror at Aichi as she fell to the lava.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Kai narrowed his eyes. Through the waves of heat and plumes of smoke he could see Aichi, his armor completely deep red, and Kai couldn't tell if that was Misaki's blood or just the darkness. Aichi looked at him with full malice, he looked insane.

He spread his wings, lifting his sword, feeling his mouth heat up with fire. Aichi flew at him, cackling.

Sparks flew, and Aichi dropped back to the ground. Kai shot fire at him, who dodged, and Kai flew at Aichi.

_Why are we doing this?_

Swords clashed again, the sound of metal ringing across the battlefield.

_How can we fight each other without hesitation?_

Both jumped back as a huge bubble of lava popped, enveloping part of the path they were standing on.

_What's the point of living if all your friends are dead?_

The tip of Aichi's blade went into the ground, and a lighting bolt shot at Kai, ridding of one wing.

_I don't know._

Aichi shot up in the sky. Kai felt a pang of mixed emotions as he pierced Aichi. His love. His only reason to love. He caught his lover's body, and cried in it, no longer able to hold back the tears.

_**"Kai Toshiki is the winner!"**_The Thing cheered, and the crowd screamed. But to Kai's ears, he could only hear demons growling, and saw nothing but a bloody world.

_No._

The floor behind him was closing now.

_I will pay my death for my sins._

Kai kissed Aichi's forehead, and jumped in the lava, letting himself melt.

**_"Wait! What are you doing?!"_**The thing screamed, and he could hear wailing. Kai smiled as the last of him melted away.

_I'm sorry everyone._

* * *

**One more chapter, everyone! Hang on to your hats :3**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	11. Surprises

Kai opened his eyes.

_Wait, what? _He looked around. His surroundings were red, orange and yellow, constantly clashing around him. He looked at himself. His body was building back up, bit by bit.

**_"You look surprised, Kai Toshiki."_**Kai whipped around. There was the dark figure again. The one that forced him to kill his friends. Kai scowled.

"Just who are you?! Show yourself!"

The thing chuckled. _**"So that was what you were aiming for all this time? Fine. I'll show you."**_

Before Kai could retort, the thing started to dissolve into a shadow, plumes of dark red sprouting out, and enveloping the space they were in. Kai stared, shocked.

"Reverse?!" He exclaimed. "What do you want with me now?"

There was a menacing cackle echoing.

**_"No, of course not. I'm not that pathetic excuse of evil. I am Void."_** It rasped, Starting to flow around Kai.

_Of all the situations I could get myself into. _"What do you want with me?!" Kai snarled.

_**"I suppose I can tell you. Q4 is the ultimate team out there, even when not cardfighting. You all proved that by fighting. I wanted to take the strongest of you, and make you aid me in destroying all life forms."**_

"You expect me to do it?"

_**"Yes, I knew you had the potential when you were reversed. You were a killing machine, always wanting power."**_It hissed slyly. **_"I can give you that power again, but stronger"_**

Part of the darkness opened up to show an image. Kai stared at it, which was himself. The other Kai opened his eyes, and Kai shuddered. The eyes were lifeless, evil, hollow, and they seemed to be staring into Kai's soul. Kai noticed there was a scythe in his hand, a dark power leaking out of it. He looked like a reaper somewhat.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to fall for that?" Kai snapped, starting to get irritated with Void.

Void knew his patience was running short. _"__**Yes. Because I have the power to believe"**_Void sneered mockingly.

Kai felt his head starting to get clouded with whispers, all telling him to kill, kill, kill.

He hid his laughter. He knew how to control himself and not be possessed.

Suddenly, he thought up something. _If I use the power Void gives me to kill it, there's a chance that my friends will come back. It's a long shot, but it may work. _he thought, as the image of 'Void' Kai started to get nearer and nearer, until it merged with him, and he felt darkness surging through him. He immediately forced up a barrier to his heart as it started to try to cloud his senses.

**_"Yes..."_**It formed back into the thing, except in some black robes and some sort of crown. **_"Bow down to your king."_**

Kai did as he was told, not letting anything show on his face. The thing cackled, a jagged mouth appearing on its face.

_Now!_

He slashed the thing in half, and he heard a shriek.

**_"Nooooooooo!"_**

He saw a bright light glowing from the cut, and the body slowly dissolving into the light.

_I can join my friends again! _He thought, rejoicing.

**_"Just kidding! Pfffft."_**

_What?!_

The light stopped shining as the thing formed back into what it was.

_**"Silly Toshiki. I am not solid, I am dark matter."**_It sneered, voice full of hatred. Kai felt himself shiver in fear as the power from before seeped out of him and into Void's hand, forming a long blade.

_**"I should punish you for trying to wipe me out."**_The thing lifted the sword.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, the familiar feeling of failure upon him again.

_I'm sorry, everyone._

He expected to black out forever, but instead he heard whooshing.

* * *

**Sorry, I can't make this chapter too long, so there should be one more chapter. Sorry.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	12. Truth

Kai opened his eyes as he heard strange noises. There was whooshing, beeping, and he heard static crackling. He looked up, widening his eyes at what he saw

Void was frozen in place, some of his body parts flying away from him, only to come back in place in a few seconds.

_What on Earth... _Suddenly, there was a slight glow as numbers started appearing in front of him, complex coding running everywhere. He was blinded for a moment as the coding flashed brightly. Kai opened an eyelid. His surroundings were now blue, and some words were blinking in front of him.

**Program 153.85.842 exe has crashed.**

**Now restarting program_**

Kai stared at the words in front of him.

_This was all a computer program?! _He shouted in his mind. Part of him felt happy, because his friends weren't actually dead, but part of him was still shocked as he took in the truth.

Suddenly, his eyesight became black

Kai groaned, his eyelids fluttering open, and soon more shock filled his mind as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a glass coffin, a helmet on his head and some sort of clasp on his wrist. He looked sideways. The others were also in coffins, eyes closed. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the glass opened. The clasp on his wrist opened and he could feel the helmet being lifted off his head.

He got up, feeling numb as he looked up. Some scientists were in front of a computer, busily typing away. One looked back at Kai.

"System crashed. aborted. Starting new task." The scientist said ominously, glasses flashing.

"Annihilate Kai Toshiki."

* * *

**Sorry, didn't feel like I should finish it here, expect another chapter**


	13. Strangers

Kai widened his eyes, registering the scene in front of him, baffled. Scientists were starting to gather around, an ominous and dead glow in their eyes. Kai immediately started running, hearing the pound of hundreds of footsteps behind him.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _He thought with every step, rushing through hallways. He could hear some footsteps turning and fading, and he looked around for a hiding spot. Running as hard as he could, he turned at a corner and ran into a slightly open and dark room, hearing some footsteps fading away. He sighed, and looked around squinting. There was a desk, with papers on it, and he could barely see the outline of the back of a chair facing him.

_Can I hide here? _He looked around for any food or water supplies around. There was none.

Suddenly he stiffened at the squeak of the chair and the door closing behind him.

"Hello, Kai Toshiki." A voice said.

The chair turned around, and he could see a hand tugging at a chain, and the lamp turned on, although it was still quite dark.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Kai said, staring at the person. He couldn't recognize him, but he was extremely ugly, and Kai gagged in his mouth.

"I know you are surprised of my appearance." The man said, looking slightly offended.

"What do you want?" Kai snarled.

"Obviously, you are in a laboratory, seeing the scientists." The man smiled.

"Don't give me that. Tell me what you want." Kai snarled.

The man sighed. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Kai just glared at him.

The man sighed again. "Did you really think no one would notice all the strange events happening with the card team Q4?"

Kai stiffened, catching on.

The man gave him a wicked smile. "Psyqualia, Void, Reverse. All those alien powers have descended because of four kids. Fascinating."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap."

"Oh dear, mind your manners. Remember who is in charge of this place." The man sneered. Kai stiffened as he suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"Nonetheless, these powers were defeated by some cards. And the cards of you." The man pointed at Kai, who glared at him. "But, even though anyone could get the same decks as you, you four were the only ones who could defeat those powers."

"Tell me what you want already." Kai spat, voice wavering.

The man smiled.

"I would like to use those powers."


	14. Machines

"That's ridiculous." Kai spat, trying to not let his facial expression show. "You think we would serve _you?!"_

He gave Kai a nod. Kai sighed. This man was beyond crazy.

"You seem to doubt me." The man growled, eyes gleaming unnaturally. "Well then, let me show you what I did to them."

He snapped his fingers, and the scientists that were chasing him found him and dragged him out of the room. Letting himself be dragged, he was taken into another dark room.

Kai widened his eyes. His teammates that were in the pod were now in tanks full of water, masks on their mouths connected to tubes. Kai squinted at the complicated machines.

_How did they get all this?! Surely this wasnt invented yet._

Kai scanned all his friends. Misaki, Kamui,

Kai paused.

Aichi.

He felt his heart skip a beat. Of course, Aichi was here. Kai was hoping that Aichi would be safer elsewhere.

He was so stupid.

The man soon descended as well, putting on a lab coat.

"Do you know whats going to happen now?" The man asked. Kai remained silent, letting him stall for a moment. It was silent except for the rumbling feet of busy scientists and machines beeping.

The man broke their awkward silence. "Well then, I'm going to tell you."

He smiled menacingly.

"I'm going to brainwash them."


End file.
